The present invention relates to a water-saving toilet characterized by a flexible plumbing tube, which resulted in significant saving of flushing water.
Due to the shortage of water resource, the problem of wasting water has become a serious public concern. Especially, water used in toilet flushing is a huge waste of resources since the clean water produced by extensive purification steps goes right into sewers in this process.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional toilet fixture. Referring to FIG. 1, a toilet comprises a toilet main body 10 having a water inlet orifice 11 on the top and a water outlet orifice 12 at the bottom, a toilet bowl 13 from which water and waste materials are discharged and is connected to the inlet orifice 11 and the outlet orifice 12, the first discharge tube 14 the bottom of which makes a direct contact with the outlet orifice 12 and the top of which is positioned higher than the outlet orifice 12, and the second discharge tube 15 which follows the first tube and guides the waste materials downward to drainage; a water reservoir tank 20 which has an inlet orifice 11 connected to an outlet orifice 22 of the toilet main body 10; a trip lever 40 which presents at the outside of the water reservoir tank 20 and can move up and down; a packing 31 which controls the opening and closing of the tank outlet orifice 22 by connecting to the lever 40; and a trap 50 disposed at the first discharge tube 14 of the toilet main body 10.
When the outlet orifice 22 in the reservoir tank 20 is opened up by pulling down the trip lever 40, water from the reservoir tank 20 rapidly flows into the toilet main body 10. The elevated water level in the toilet main body 10 forces the water to exit through the trap 50 by the siphon effect.
The conventional toilets based on the aforementioned water-pressure dependent siphon mechanism consume about 7xcx9c13 L of water in an operation and in addition create a noisy flushing sound due to the presence of a trap.
Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to provide a water-saving toilet which does not employ a siphon principle and a trap, thus saving the amount of flushing water.
To achieve the objective, the water-saving toilet of the present invention comprises a toilet main body having an inlet orifice for introducing water through an external water supply tube, a toilet bowl that collects waste materials and receives the flushing water from the inlet orifice, and an outlet orifice for discharging the waste materials and water in the toilet bowl; a discharge tube one end of which is connected to the outlet orifice of the toilet main body and the other end of which is connected to an outside outlet to serve as a discharge passage of the waste materials and water, including a vertically movable curved portion; and means for moving the curved portion of the discharge tube up and down.
Preferably, the discharge tube is made of a flexible material.